


The Final Binding

by LdyKirin



Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Team as Family, Toph's parents continue to mess up, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyKirin/pseuds/LdyKirin
Summary: The Avatar has kidnapped Toph Bei Fong.  Fire Lord Zuko wonders how he got stuck cleaning up the mess.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: The Ties That Bind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736092
Comments: 44
Kudos: 348





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This is a direct continuation of "The Heist". Set four years after the final battle. See end notes for content warnings and notes.

Fire Lord Zuko walked down one of the outer corridors of the palace. Beside him, Chancellor Jhang was going over the notes in preparation for the next meeting. Being Fire Lord, he reflected grumpily, seemed to consist of nothing but endless meetings.

A commotion down the hall drew his attention. Zuko looked up to see the Avatar, who last Zuko had heard was in the Earth Kingdom, racing toward him dragging someone behind him. As Aang neared, Zuko could see it was Toph, with a huge grin on her face and her wrist securely held by the Avatar. 

“Hi, Zuko!” Aang didn’t even pause as he called out to the stunned Fire Lord, “We’re not here and you didn’t see us.”

Toph waved in his vague direction, “Hi. We’ll be in Aang’s room if Uncle’s not busy.”

As Zuko watched the two dash off, he wondered just when the Avatar had acquired a permanent set of rooms at the Fire Palace and why no one had bothered to inform him of this. A discreet cough next to him reminded Zuko that he now had a flying bison in his courtyard, happily munching on a bush, and he still had a meeting to attend. He turned to Chancellor Jhang and retrieved the thick scroll of notes. “The Avatar and Toph Beifong are not here and we didn’t see them.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Jhang bowed, “I will see to it at once.”

Zuko had just reached the council room, formerly the war room, when a servant informed him that the Earth Kingdom Ambassador was requesting an audience, immediately.

“Is it an emergency?”

“Well no, my Lord, however Ambassador Wen insists it is very important that he speak with you now.”

“Unless it is an emergency, the Ambassador will have to wait. I will speak with him after the council session.” Zuko turned and entered the council room. All the torches flared higher as he ascended the Fire Lord’s dais. Zuko felt the beginnings of a headache stirring. He doubted it was merely coincidence that the Earth Kingdom Ambassador suddenly had an urgent need to speak with him just after the Avatar decided to use the Fire Palace as his own personal hideout. 

Several long, tedious hours later, Fire Lord Zuko dismissed his counselors. As the last one wandered off to find a late dinner, the Earth Kingdom Ambassador entered, preventing Zuko from doing the same. He cursed mentally. He had been half hoping the man would get tired of waiting for so long and go away. 

“Ambassador Wen, you requested an audience with me.” 

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko.” The man bowed. “Thank you for seeing me so promptly on such short notice.”

Zuko had to give him credit; the Ambassador covered his sarcasm remarkably well. He nodded for him to continue.

“I have received an urgent message from the Beifong family. Their daughter Toph was kidnapped and they are quite concerned for her safety.” The Ambassador paused, obviously expecting an expression of shock or dismay.

“I am of course sorry to hear that, however, I do not understand why you felt it so urgent that we meet.” 

“The information I received indicates that Miss Beifong and her kidnapper were headed directly for the Fire Palace. It appears that the kidnapper was a young man of about 16, with blue arrow tattoos on his body. He escaped with her on a flying buffalo of some kind. The Beifongs warn that he is extremely dangerous. An entire regiment of guards was taken out and quite a bit of damage was done to the estate.”

Zuko just barely held back a snort; of course the Beifong’s innocent, blind, helpless daughter would have had nothing to do with that. “So you are telling me that the Avatar kidnapped Toph Beifong and intends to hide out with his captive in my palace?”

The Ambassador was looking distinctly nervous, “I never said it was the Avatar, I was merely given a description of the kidnapper, other than that, yes.”

The Ambassador was clever; no one wanted to accuse the Avatar of a crime, so he simply gave a description and tried to dump it into Zuko’s lap to deal with. Zuko wondered how much Toph’s father was paying him. 

He remembered the letter Toph had received from her father after his hired goons failed to retrieve her. She had answered with silence and for a while that seemed to be the end of it, there were no more letters, no more attempts to forcibly retrieve her. After the war ended, however, was a different story. There were many parties celebrating the end of the war, often combined with international councils and the signing of peace treaties. The Avatar and his companions were expected to attend, both to keep the fragile peace and to help represent their respective people. Toph tried to keep to her parents' wishes, insisting on being introduced as simply Toph or even the Blind Bandit, but every time the organizers of the event presented her with her full name and status. All the companions of the Avatar were famous and it didn’t take long for the whispers to begin, as society wondered why they had never before heard of the sole child of the richest family in the Earth Kingdom. When her parents realized they could no longer deny Toph’s existence, they went back to trying to control her.

Zuko returned his attention to the Ambassador. “What, exactly, do you expect me to do about this?”

“Why, search the palace of course! There is no telling where he has her hidden. Miss Beifong must be returned to her parents quickly and safely.”

“And your proof, Ambassador?”

“Excuse my, your Lordship?” 

“You may now present your evidence that the kidnapper is in fact headed for the palace of the Fire Nation.”

“Ahh, well. As I said, the Beifongs sent me a missive indicating their destination.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? For that you insisted on an immediate private audience with me and now you expect me to tear my palace apart looking for a young man who may or may not be the Avatar, who may or may not have kidnapped Miss Beifong, and who may or may not be hiding out in my palace? The Fire Nation is, of course, willing to cooperate fully with the extradition of criminals and as a former traveling companion of mine I am certainly concerned about Toph’s well being, however I will need proof of the Beifong’s accusations before I can take action.”

“But… Your Lordship, young Miss Toph could be in grave danger. If action is not taken immediately the consequences could be –“

“Have you ever met Toph Beifong?” Zuko interrupted him.

“No, Fire Lord, I have not.”

“I happen to know her quite well. I find it highly doubtful that anyone, even the Avatar, could keep her captive for long. If that is all, Ambassador, I am afraid I can not assist you at this time.”

Zuko walked down the hall towards his private quarters. It had taken another half hour to get rid of the Earth Kingdom Ambassador. Then he had met with Chancellor Jhang who assured him that Appa had been discreetly stabled. He decided not to ask the man how he had managed to ‘discreetly stable’ a 10-ton flying bison. The Fire Lord also learned that his court was currently buzzing with rumors that the Avatar was not in the Palace and no one had seen him. It was enough to make him want to introduce his head to the wall. Luckily, only a few people had actually seen Aang and Toph and as long as talk focused on the lack of presence of the Avatar, the Ambassador would be suspicious but unable to prove anything. Theoretically, Zuko would be able to stall him until Aang did whatever it was he and Toph had come here to do.

He reached his bedroom at last; it was a relief to finally shrug off his brocade outer robes. Between exhaustion and the dull throbbing in his head the robes felt heavier then his old armor. 

His wife was sitting at a low table, sipping a cup of tea. She had waited up for him. He ignored her raised eyebrow at the robes he left in a heap on the floor. After two years of marriage Katara had finally stopped commenting on this habit, but she couldn’t resist giving him that look. Zuko flopped onto the bed with a groan. He heard Katara put down the teacup and approach the bed. “We missed you at dinner tonight. I skipped dining with the court and ate privately with Uncle Iroh, Toph and Aang.”

“No you didn’t.” Zuko muttered into the pillow, “Toph Beifong and the Avatar are not here and we haven’t seen them. I just spent the past few hours trying to convince Ambassador Wen of that.”

“So that’s what he wanted. I must say, the Beifongs work fast.” He felt the bed dip as she sat next to him. Moments later, her cool fingers were massaging his temples. “Did you get anything to eat at all?”

He shook his head slightly. “I stopped being hungry about an hour ago.”

Even though his head was buried in the pillow, he could tell she was frowning. “Zuko, you can’t keep doing this, skipping meals, meetings that run to all hours of the night. It’s not good for you.”

“If you want to scold someone, go yell at Ambassador Wen. I was trying to get rid of him, but he refused to cooperate.” 

“Maybe I will. If he gets too annoying, let me know.” Katara reached up and gently removed the Fire Lord’s crown and set it aside, then unbound his topknot. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, carefully working out the tension.

“So, while you were _not_ dining with Aang and Toph, did you happen to pick up any information about what they might be up to while they are _not_ here?” 

Katara laughed, “They refuse to go into detail, but they are definitely planning something. And they did mention it was important that Toph’s family not find out what until after it’s done.” Her hands slid lower; slipping underneath the light inner robe he still wore, to massage his shoulders. “It sounds almost like they are planning a party. Aang asked to talk to the chief cook and the head of staff and Toph asked me to arrange a meeting with my tailor.”

“Great, the Avatar is hiding out in my palace so he can throw a party.” Zuko would have continued grousing, but just then Katara hit a knot and he groaned. She worked on it until the muscle was loose and relaxed and Zuko had lost his train of thought.

With a little prodding, he shifted enough for Katara to pull his robe off, leaving him in just his pants. She smoothed her hands down his back, then began working her way back up, one vertebra at a time. Zuko sunk deeper into the mattress as Katara worked the tension out of his body, making him feel as if he was melting. He relaxed, letting his mind blank of everything except the sensation of his wife’s hands.

Zuko couldn’t say how much time had passed when he felt Katara shift position until she was straddling his hips. The massage changed as well, as she skimmed her fingers lightly across his back, tracing random patterns and occasionally dipping her thumbs beneath the waist of his pants. She leaned over him and breathed in his ear, “don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” He felt her trace the shell of his ear with her tongue and shivered as she lightly nibbled on his earlobe. She pressed a kiss behind his ear, then trailed her way down his neck alternating between cool breaths and warm kisses. Her hands continued to outline his shoulder blades as she licked her way up the other side of his neck and began nibbling on his other ear. Zuko was definitely awake now. He turned his head, awkwardly glancing over his shoulder at her.

Katara sat up and untied the light sleeping robe she wore, letting it fall to the floor. And she complained about him leaving clothes all over the place he thought briefly, before he was distracted by the sight of her dark skin glowing in the light of the full moon. She leaned over him again and he could feel her bare skin brush his back.

He struck quickly, grabbing her and rolling them both over until he had her pinned beneath him. He leaned in close, nipped her ear and growled, “I’m awake.”

She tilted her head back and looked up at him with an intense light in her eyes. “Good.” She slowly slid her leg against his own, then hooked her feet at the small of his back and pulled him closer.

It was a long time before Zuko got any sleep that night.


	2. Day 2

Zuko could hear Ambassador Wen’s voice through the heavy door arguing with one of his guards. He had to give the man credit, he was persistent at least. He turned his attention back to the stack of paperwork on his desk and the pot of strong black tea next to it. He had ordered his guards that he was not to be disturbed while he was working in his study. The Ambassador could object all he wanted as long as Zuko didn’t have to deal with him, that’s what he had guards for after all. Well that and to stop people who were trying to kill him. 

Zuko leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea. He was in a rather pleasant mood, despite the frustrations of yesterday and the stack of paperwork waiting for him this morning. He’d been up at dawn as usual but a half-asleep Katara had mumbled something incoherent, pulled him back down on the bed and refused to let go. Given how late she had kept him up last night, he decided not to feel guilty for indulging in an extra hour of sleep.

“What do you mean, ‘No one can see the Fire Lord’?” A new voice joined the commotion outside Zuko’s study. A far too familiar voice and unfortunately one he couldn’t ignore. Apparently it was the season for unexpected guests. He opened the study doors just in time to see Sokka go toe to toe with his guard, pointing with his boomerang at the now open door to emphasize his point. “Look you, I don’t care if he’s busy. His royal fiery-ness in there is sleeping with my sister and I _haven’t_ skinned him alive and made myself a nice Fire Lord-shaped rug. That alone entitles me to disturb Lord Sparky whenever the hell I want. So you march yourself in there and tell him--.”

Zuko cleared his throat and leaned back against the doorjamb. The guard was staring at Sokka, obviously having no idea how to respond to this crazy Water Tribe warrior. He visibly sagged with relief at the sight of Zuko, “My Lord! I’m sorry, but he just--.” 

“You!” Sokka stomped over to Zuko, “What have you done with Aa--.”

“Sokka, my Brother-in-Law.” Zuko threw his arms wide in exaggerated welcome, voice booming in a (bad) impression of Uncle as he tried to drown out Sokka’s question. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

Sokka stopped dead, staring at him, mouth gaping open in shock. Zuko couldn’t help smirking, moments where Sokka was rendered speechless were few and far between and to be savored while they lasted.

He dropped an arm around Sokka’s shoulders and pulled. “Why don’t we go into my study?”

“Wait, Lord Zuko!” Ambassador Wen somehow managed to insinuate himself between them and the door. “I really must speak with you. I have been trying all morning to arrange an audience.”

“I was under the impression that last night we had discussed everything that needed discussing. Unless you have some hard evidence to present to me that will substantiate the Beifongs’ claims?” Zuko held his breath, hoping the man hadn’t managed to find clumps of Appa’s hair or something. 

“Well, not exactly.” The man still wasn’t moving from the doorway.

“I see. Then I believe that is all we have to discuss. Now if you would excuse us, my brother-in-law wishes to speak with me. I’m sure you understand.”

Zuko started to walk forward, hoping the Ambassador would move before he had to push him out of the way. “Your Highness, a young girl is in grave danger. Isn’t there anything you can do?”

Zuko stopped and sighed. He glanced quickly at Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior’s mouth was no longer gaping like a stranded fish and his eyes were narrowed as he kept glancing between Zuko and the ambassador.

“Ambassador, based on what you have told me I can not justify ordering the royal guards to search the entire palace. However, if you feel so strongly about this, I can assign one of my guards to help you search the infrequently traveled sections of the palace where someone might be hiding.” Zuko raised his eyebrow at the Ambassador.

“I would search?” The Ambassador looked rather unsettled at the idea.

“You would have a guard to protect you and if you find any signs that Toph’s kidnapper is indeed hiding her here, then at that point reinforcements would be called in to deal with the situation.” 

“Well I, that is…”

“Excellent.” Zuko turned to the guard. “Please escort the Ambassador on his search. I suggest you begin with the unused sections of the palace where a desperate criminal might choose to hide out. Report your findings to me this evening.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The guard bowed deeply and then turned to the Ambassador. “Your Excellency, if you would follow me this way.”

Leaving the Ambassador to the care of the guard, Zuko pushed Sokka into his study and closed the heavy wooden doors. 

Sokka opened his mouth, most likely to begin yelling again and Zuko shook his head sharply. “Wait.” He hissed.

After a few moments, they could hear the muffled sound of footsteps retreating. As soon as they faded, Sokka exploded. “What did you do with Aang?! And what was that all about? Who kidnapped Toph? And how could anyone pull that off? Toph’s the most unkidnappable person I know! And if anything’s happened to Katara….”

“You’ve already gone into great detail on that subject.” Zuko waved his hand as if he could somehow cut through Sokka’s tirade. “I haven’t _done_ anything to Aang, though he has apparently made off with most of my palace staff.” Zuko ticked off his answers to Sokka's questions on his fingers. “That was about the Ambassador insisting Toph’s kidnapper is hiding out in my palace based on nothing more than the Beifong’s accusations. Aang. And as for how he pulled it off, I believe she went willingly. By the way, ‘unkidnappable’ isn’t a real word.”

“I know that!” Sokka took a deep breath. “Where is Aang? I received a note telling me to meet him here immediately. But when I arrived everyone was insisting that he wasn’t here and no one had seen him.” Sokka directed a glare at him. “It was all very suspicious.” 

“Aang is in the guest quarters with Toph. They are apparently hiding from Toph’s parents, don’t ask me why, and don’t want anyone to know where they are. As you can see, Ambassador Wen is rather persistently trying to find them, so my court has been ordered to deny any knowledge of the Avatar’s whereabouts.”

“You do realize that just having people say, ‘nope, haven’t seen them, don’t know anything’ is a pretty flimsy plan.”

Zuko glared at him. “I didn’t exactly have the time to come up with anything else. I’d like to see you do better with no warning and no idea what Aang is up to.” 

Sokka glared back. “Hey, I’m great at improvisation! You lived long enough to get that throne because of my improvisation. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see what Aang wanted. He’s in his usual room?”

“Well then, next time Aang can take over your house with one of his crazy schemes.” Zuko flung his hands in the air, then lowered them to rub his temples. “Yes, he’s in his usual room.”

Sokka nodded and left.

Zuko returned to his desk, overflowing with piles of paperwork and reheated his tea with a groan. 

Zuko retreated to his study after another long session with his council. A fresh stack of documents awaited his approval. With luck he would get through most of them before dinner. At least he no longer needed to worry about Ambassador Wen ambushing him. His guards were ensuring the man was being kept quite busy searching the most out of the way, disused parts of the palace they could find. 

The door opened and Zuko tensed, ready to duck and roll into a better position to attack. After the first two years the assassination attempts had mostly stopped, but Zuko knew better then to let his guard down. 

Toph strolled in and plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. 

He relaxed. “You shouldn’t be wandering around, someone might see you.”

“Don’t get your topknot in a twist, no one saw me. The Dai Li may have been backstabbing bootlickers, but they had a few tricks worth picking up. Oh and your guard at the door,” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, “is ridiculously easy to distract.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Zuko leaned back in his chair and waited. Neither of them were big on the meaningless small talk. She would get around to what she had to say sooner rather than later.

Toph sat in silence for a few moments, kicking her heels against the floor. She took a big breath and blew her bangs out of her eyes. They fell back into place. “Aang and I are getting married.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew Toph and Aang cared about each other, he just hadn’t expected this development so soon, and after all they were still so young. They were—they were the same age Katara was when she married him, the annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him. “Congratulations.” He gave her a small smile. “So this is why you and the Avatar have hijacked my servants?”

“Yeah. We decided to have the wedding here. The head of the palace staff said they could have everything ready by tomorrow, so that’s when it will be.”

“Tomorrow.” 

“Yep. You’re invited of course. We want to keep it small, just Katara, Sokka, Uncle Iroh and you. We wanted Suki to come too, but traveling makes her feel sick and we didn’t have time to wait until after the baby was born. I’m not much for formal events, and Aang has enough fancy parties to deal with because of Avatar stuff.”

Zuko nodded. “So I heard you skipped out on your 16th birthday party and gave your parents quite the farewell.”

Toph grimaced. “That whole thing was just an excuse to parade a bunch of potential suitors in front of me. I was supposed to choose one and make the announcement by the end of the night, or my parents would make it for me. I think I made my choice pretty clear to them.”

Zuko wasn’t surprised, getting Toph married off to an appropriate suitor would give the Beifongs a male heir to take over the business and ensure that Toph was no longer their problem. Aang, despite his influence, was not considered an appropriate choice. Zuko rested his hands on his desk and paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to ask. “Toph, I know how important your freedom is to you, and I know you care about Aang. I just want to be sure that you are doing this for the right reasons.” Zuko held his breath, bracing for an explosion.

A peculiar expression crossed Toph’s face before it twisted into a lopsided smile. “Are you worried about me? Awww, Flamebreath, that was practically mushy.” 

Zuko glared at her, “Watch it, Brat. Remember who is paying for this little party of yours.”

Toph giggled. “It’s ok, really. Aang and I both knew we were going to get married at some point. We were just comfortable with how things were going so neither of us had brought it up until my parents pulled their latest stunt. Really, the only thing they affected was the timing. I’m of age to make my own decisions, and once I’m married there is nothing my parents can do about it. But that isn’t the main reason I’m marrying Aang.”

Zuko nodded, relieved. “Then I wish you both a long and happy life together.” The formal words held sincerity behind them.

“Thanks.” Toph graced him with one of her rare true smiles. She tapped her heels against the legs of her chair. “There was … something else I wanted to ask you.” Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes again. “I’m going to ask Uncle Iroh too, but would you, that is…” Toph stopped, took a breath. “My family won’t be at the wedding, obviously, the whole point is to get it done before they find out and can object. So I wanted to ask, would you… would you stand in the place of my family?” 

Zuko blinked in surprise. He looked at the little girl in front of him, not so little anymore, and remembered the sparring matches and battles shared. She never treated him like an evil, scary firebender, but rather just one more misfit to add to a group of misfits. She defended his Uncle with a fierce loyalty that matched his own. He remembered conversations with words left unspoken and companionable silences. Zuko realized that somehow, he’d managed to forge with her the kind of relationship he had always wanted to have with Azula. 

Zuko smiled at her, even though he knew she wouldn’t see it. Undoubtedly, she would hear it. “I would be honored to stand as your family, Toph.” 

Fire Lord Zuko was the last to arrive at the royal family’s private dining room. There was a flurry of greetings as he took his seat next to Katara. Sokka and his Uncle had already made a rather large dent in the food, but Katara had set aside his favorite dish and used the water from her drinking goblet to smack Sokka’s hand every time he tried to reach for it. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in gratefully. It had been a long time since lunch. 

Uncle Iroh beamed around the table at everyone. “Ahh, it is so wonderful to have friends and family gathered together and for such a happy occasion.” 

Aang chewed, swallowed and grinned sheepishly. “Thanks a lot for letting us have the wedding here. I know we kinda dropped in unexpectedly, but we really wanted to have it where our friends, no, where our _family_ is.”

“You are always welcome here, Aang. Expected or not. Isn’t that right, Nephew?” His Uncle looked over at him.

Zuko gave a non-committal grunt around a mouthful of rice. 

“So Zuko, I hear you’re going to be standing in with Iroh as Toph’s family? You sure you want someone who throws rocks at your head for a little sister?” Sokka yelped and ducked a shower of pebbles. “See what I mean?” 

Zuko swallowed, and then looked Sokka straight in the eye. “Yes.” 

Sokka was obviously looking for some new way to tease him and didn’t seem to know quite how to react when Zuko refused to play along. He smirked slightly as his brother-in-law quickly turned his attention back to his food.

He glanced over at Katara and saw that she was giving him one of her warm, approving smiles. Her hand slid over his under the table and squeezed it lightly. Zuko found he had to swallow again for an entirely different reason. It had been over four years since she had first given him one of those smiles and they still made him feel like jumping up and taking on an entire army for her sake.

He looked back at their guests and realized Toph was giving him one of her I-can- _hear_ -you-blushing smirks. He just barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her and instead grabbed his steaming tea cup to cover his red cheeks. 

He knew she was silently laughing at him, until a question from his Uncle prompted Aang to grab her hand and pull it against his chest. 

“We’re really, really happy.” The young Avatar beamed. “Isn’t that right, Toph?” 

“Y-Yeah, sure. Can I have my hand back, Twinkletoes?” Zuko smirked as Toph turned bright red. 

“I’m afraid that is just one of the things you’re going to have to get used to, Toph. Spouses seem to think that being married entitles them to commandeer your hand whenever they want.” Zuko instinctively scooted closer to his Uncle to avoid Katara’s elbow. 

“You know that reminds me of the advice Gran-Gran gave me when I became of marriageable age. She told me that the secret to getting married is finding the one person you want to annoy for the rest of your life.” Katara looked over at him with her sweetest smile. “After that I just knew I had to marry Zuko.” 

“Wait, what?!” He sputtered. “Just what do you mean by that?”

The rest of the table was laughing uncontrollably. He glared at all of them.

Katara laughed and grabbed his arm, cuddling up to it. “You know I only tease people I care about.”

Zuko found he really couldn’t be mad at her when she brushed a light kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey! Hey! No! No kissy faces at the table, some of us are trying to eat.” Sokka managed to somehow look nauseous while continuing to stuff his face. 

The conversation soon turned to plans for the next day and the rest of the meal passed in relative peace. 

As dinner ended and the group began to disperse, Zuko pulled the Avatar aside. “Aang. I want to talk to you for a moment.” Zuko kept his voice soft so the others wouldn’t overhear. 

“Sure, Zuko.” Aang smiled brightly up at him. The airbender had definitely grown in the years since the end of the war, but he was still shorter than Zuko. He still bore the same boyish smile he had when he was 12, though tonight it seemed magnified 10 times as his ‘family’ celebrated his upcoming marriage. 

Zuko motioned for the younger man to precede him into the hallway and they walked in silence to Aang’s room. Only when the door was firmly shut behind them did Zuko turn to the Avatar.

“Aang, I am speaking to you tonight not as the Fire Lord to the Avatar but as Zuko to the man who is marrying Toph. I want that to be made clear.”

“Sure, Zuko.”

Zuko walked farther into the room, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes scanned the room before stopping on Aang. “I’ll get right to the point. I am certain you remember my wedding. And I know you understand that at the wedding ceremony the bride is ‘given away’ to her husband so they can begin a new family. I want you to understand that while the bride joins her husband’s family, she does not completely sever ties to her own. Marriage is actually as much a joining of two families as it is a joining of two people. That is why so many alliances are sealed with a marriage, especially when the alliance is between two formerly feuding families.”

“Okay.” Aang was looking at him rather oddly; Zuko could tell he had no clue what all this had to do with him. 

“It wasn’t always easy, but I learned to get along with Katara’s family.”

“Yeah, I remember how Sokka was glaring at you all the time. Oh and how he took you aside to have that talk.” Aang was laughing now at the memory. “He kept coming up with all these really creative things he was going to do to you if you ever hurt Katara. And the look on your face when he described all the things a person could do with a boomerang.” Aang was now doubled over, clutching his stomach. Zuko crossed his arms and watched him intently. Aang managed to catch his breath, though his mirth was still evident in his voice. “I guess I’m lucky Toph doesn’t have an older brother to take me aside and…” He trailed off and looked up, the predatory look Zuko was giving him penetrating at last. 

“Toph has asked my Uncle and I to stand in the place of her family. This is not simply a mere formality for the ceremony as you seem to believe. That she has asked this of us has even more meaning considering that her blood family has pointedly not been invited. So you see, Toph does have an older brother.” Zuko paused, letting that sink in. All traces of laughter were gone from Aang’s face. Zuko walked towards him until they were standing face to face. “You remember the rather ‘creative situations’ Sokka described, so I won’t bother going into details. I will say only this, if you hurt her, then no matter how fast you run or where you hide, I will hunt you down.” Zuko leaned forward until they were mere inches apart, “And I will find you. And Sokka’s ‘creative situations’ will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. _Do you understand?_ ”

Aang’s eyes were as wide as the dinner plates they had so recently eaten off of and Zuko could hear him gulp. He nodded, “Y-y-yes.”

Zuko stepped back and nodded. “Good. Of course this all depends on whether or not Toph catches you first and grinds your bones to powder.” Zuko smirked at the young man. “Congratulations on your marriage.” He turned and left the room, leaving a very shaken Avatar behind. 

Toph was leaning against the wall of the corridor. She gave him a slightly bemused grin, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” 

“I know.” Zuko smirked, “But it was fun.”

Sokka was leaning against the rail of a balcony, gazing up at the moon, hanging bright and round in the night sky. It’s waning was not yet visible but soon it would fade, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely. 

Zuko paused on the way to his and Katara’s room then stepped out onto the balcony. He leaned against the rail next to Sokka. “You alright? You’ve been on edge ever since you got here.”

Sokka sighed. “It’s stupid.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow and waited.

“I don’t like being away from Suki right now. She’s fine, she would be the first one to tell me she’s fine and women have babies every day.” 

“But you’re worried.”

“What if the baby comes early and I’m not there. What if something goes wrong and-” Sokka turned away, voice cutting off sharply.

Zuko put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Not everyone you love will disappear on you.” He felt a shudder run through Sokka’s frame. “Suki is a fighter.”

Sokka drew in a deep breath and let it out. “Yeah, yeah she is.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I guess I’ve been taking my mood out on you, haven't I?”

Zuko shrugged. “A bit. You were nowhere near as bad as you were around the time Katara and I got married.”

“Hey it’s a big brother’s prerogative to threaten his sister’s groom.”

“Yes it is.” Zuko couldn’t help the smirk.

“So how did Aang take it?” The ghost of a smirk played across Sokka’s face.

“He was completely blindsided. The look of dawning realization on his face was priceless.”

Sokka laughed. “Aang should count himself lucky. Suki doesn't have an older brother, instead I got cornered by the Kyoshi warriors. All of them.”

Zuko laughed. 

Sokka punched him in the shoulder. 

“I did remind Aang that any punishment I could dole out would only be if Toph didn’t take matters into her own hands first.”

Sokka paused. “Yeah, that’s the scariest. Toph wins.”

They both laughed. 

“I should probably get to bed.” Sokka stole one last glance at the moon. 

Zuko nodded. They both turned and sought their rooms.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding.

The Avatar, master of the four elements, the man (boy) who defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Years War, was hyperventilating.

“Aang, calm down. It’s perfectly natural to be nervous. But you’ll be fine. You both will, I know it.” Katara smiled down at him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s just that Toph always has really high expectations. What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t meet them?” Aang gulped in a breath.

“Then she will fling rocks at you until you do.” Zuko pointed out practically.

Katara shot him a look that clearly said ‘you’re not helping’.

“I don’t know anything about being a husband. It’s not exactly something my Avatar training prepared me for.”

“Marriage is all about learning together. Finding ways to compromise and fit two lives into one whole. It’s supposed to take time to figure out.” It always amazed Zuko how his wife could switch between extremes without a second’s pause. She would snap at him then immediately turn to his Uncle, all smiles and sweetness. Or shoot him a glare and go right on comforting the Avatar as if nothing had happened. 

“I find it rather interesting that the Avatar is showing the same level of anxiety about meeting Toph at the altar as he did before the final battle with Ozai.” Zuko commented to the room at large.

“Zuko!” It probably wasn’t good for his continued health that he enjoyed irritating Katara so much. He managed to suppress his grin but utterly failed at looking contrite.

Sokka appeared to be thinking it over. “Humm, Ozai or Toph.” The Water Tribe warrior held his hands out like scales as if he could measure the two against each other. “Nope, Toph is much scarier.”

Zuko felt like he should be vaguely insulted. 

Aang was apparently ignoring the Toph vs. Ozai debate in favor of finding new things to freak out over. “And what about after the wedding? I mean, I was raised by monks! What do I know about… stuff.” 

“Don’t worry Aang, it’s easy. Just go with the flow and let your instincts take over.” Sokka made a vaguely obscene gesture. 

“Sokka!” Katara smacked her brother.

Zuko decided he really didn’t want to listen to the Avatar’s performance anxiety and definitely didn’t want to listen to Sokka trying to give him advice on sex. He left to check on Toph. As he left the room, Katara’s gentle voice drifted after him.

“Aang, do you love Toph?”

“Yes.”

“Then you both will be fine.”

“Nervous?” Zuko stood next to Toph, waiting in a room off of the garden where the ceremony was to take place, while Uncle Iroh checked on the preparations. 

“A little. Marriage isn’t like earthbending. I can’t just beat something into submission until I win. And my parents weren’t exactly the best role models for this kind of stuff. I just … I just don’t like not knowing what I’m doing.” Toph adjusted one of the many hairpins holding up her elaborately styled hair.

“Do you trust Aang?” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Of course.” Toph snapped. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Do you trust yourself?”

Toph squared her shoulders. “Yes.” 

“Then you’ll be fine.” He reached over and straightened the hairpin she had moved. 

Zuko could see the change in Aang the moment Toph appeared. The nervous, fidgety boy was gone and Aang was straightening his back, rooting himself to the earth. The anxiety in his eyes melted like ice under one of Zuko’s attacks. The Avatar was focused solely on the young woman walking toward him; Zuko doubted Aang even noticed Uncle Iroh leading her on his arm. A wide goofy grin spread across his face, making him look like a besotted puppy.

Uncle Iroh and Toph reached the altar the servants had set up in the garden. His Uncle reached out and took one of Aang’s hands and joined it with Toph’s. He placed his own hands above and below the couple’s clasped hands. 

Aang gazed at Toph and his grin settled into a soft, soft smile. She was smiling too, one of the gentlest expressions Zuko had ever seen on her face. He swallowed and glanced away, feeling like he was intruding on something private. 

Uncle began to speak, and Zuko turned back. “Aang, Toph. Together you both have endured more than most couples will ever face in their lifetimes. You have surmounted great obstacles to be here today and I wish I could say your trials are over. The path you face will not always be clear or smooth; however, you will walk it together. From this moment forth neither of you will ever have to bear your burdens alone. And burdens shared make for a far lighter load.” Iroh chuckled lightly. “Trust yourselves and each other, children, and when confronted with a choice choose love. Always choose love.” He gave their hands a squeeze, let go and stepped back, taking his place next to Zuko.

The Fire Priest stepped forward, and the ceremony began.

Sokka and his Uncle had gotten into a bawdy song contest. Zuko winced as he recognized the opening lines of “The Girls of Ba Sing Sei”. Looking around the room where food and wine had been set out for the reception he noticed everyone else had disappeared. He decided to follow suit before Uncle tried to convince him to join the singing.

Stepping into the open corridor that overlooked the garden, he saw Katara leaning around one of the thick red columns that held up the roof. He slipped quietly down the corridor and lightly touched her shoulder as he came up next to her. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing a finger to her lips. She tilted her head and he looked out into the garden. 

Aang and Toph were standing together on the bridge over a small decorative stream, silhouetted against the moon glow. As Zuko watched, Aang reached out and gently brushed a strand of loose hair out of Toph’s face. 

“Are you disappointed your parents aren’t here?” Aang’s words were soft, but they carried clearly through the still air.

“How can I be disappointed when we purposely didn’t invite them? My parents not being involved was rather the whole point of eloping.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Toph sighed. “Do I wish my parents could trust me and respect my right to make my own decisions? Of course I do. But my family, my real family, the people who accept me as I am, they are here and that’s what matters.”

“Then you’re happy?”

Toph knocked him upside the head. “Of course I’m happy, doofus.” 

Aang grinned. “Great!” He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. After a moment, Toph’s arms wound around his neck. When the kiss ended, Aang rested his forehead against Toph’s. “Cause I’m really, really happy.” His voice was slightly breathless.

Toph snorted. “You’re a dork,” she muttered, just as their lips met again.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Aang said as they broke apart for air.

“Lucky for you, Twinkletoes.”

“Mmmmmm.” Aang hummed agreement against her lips.

Zuko gently touched Katara’s elbow. “We should give them some privacy.” 

She smiled up at him. “I know. I’m just so glad to see them so happy. He deserves this.” There was a fierce and protective light in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long time. “After everything the world put him through, he deserves this.” She sighed. “They both do.”

“I know.” He gently steered her back into the main room. And then groaned as Uncle belted out the first verse of “Shady Lady” and he remembered why he’d left the party to begin with. 

Zuko watched as Katara pulled the Avatar close and hugged him hard, then turned and gave the same treatment to Toph. “Enjoy yourselves. No worrying about any problems until you get back, ok?”

Aang nodded. “Got it. See you soon.”

Sokka slapped Aang on the back and gave him a suggestive wink. “Yeah, have a _good time_. Make sure you get _lots of rest_.”

Aang turned bright red and stuttered. 

Toph punched Sokka on the arm. “Don’t worry, Snoozles, we’ll have a _really good time_.”

Sokka laughed and ruffled her hair, she slapped his hand away.

Uncle Iroh stepped forward and placed a hand on both their shoulders. “I am so happy for you both. Enjoy your vacation.” He turned to Toph and drew her into a hug. “Thank you for granting me the honor of standing as your family. Seeing you stepping up to the altar,” Iroh gave a sniff, “well, I couldn’t have been prouder if you were my own daughter by blood.” Toph blushed and hugged him back. 

“Thanks, Uncle Iroh.” She whispered. 

Aang stepped up to him last. Zuko gave him a crooked smile. “I’ll give you a two day head start before I make the announcement. That should give you two enough time to disappear before anyone decides they should throw some big celebration for the Avatar. I can’t make any guarantees for when you come back, a lot of people are going to think they have a right to have an opinion about all this, but I can at least make sure they can’t chase you down on your honeymoon.”

Aang grinned. “Thanks Zuko. And thanks for making the announcement for me. Toph and I will be back in a week for the Earth King’s party. Anyone who wants to complain about this, or doesn’t believe you and wants to see for themselves can do it then.” He dropped the smile. “If anything major comes up Katara knows where we are going. She can get a message to me and we’ll come back early.”

Zuko nodded. “Alright. But I think we can manage to keep the world in one piece for a week until you get back.” 

Aang smiled again and hoisted his pack. 

Zuko turned to Toph. They hesitated a moment, then Toph stepped forward. Zuko hugged her. 

“Thanks, Zuko” she muttered into his shoulder, “for everything.”

He nodded. “Have a safe journey.” He let her go and they both stepped back. 

A moment later Toph and Aang were climbing up Appa’s back. Aang turned back and waved down at them. “See you in a week!”

Appa took off as they waved back. The moon, only just beginning to wane, shone brightly in the night sky as Appa climbed higher and higher into the air. Zuko stood with Katara as she and Sokka waved until the three of them disappeared from sight.


	4. Day 4 and Beyond

Zuko stared at the sealed scroll that lay precisely in the center of his desk, all other paperwork pushed aside. Toph had dictated a letter to one of the court scribes and asked Zuko to send it to her parents after she and Aang left. He wanted to write his own letter to the Bai Fongs, demanding to know how they could treat Toph this way, like a weak, delicate thing to be controlled instead of the strong, independent, amazing young woman she was. They claimed to love her and yet they acted like they were embarrassed by her, didn’t want anything to do with her unless she confined herself to the stifling role of a young lady of society, crippled herself to meet their expectations. He could feel the righteous fury swirling inside him, waiting for an outlet. 

An immature part of Zuko wanted to rub it in that he and Iroh had stood in the place that by rights was reserved for the blood relatives of the bride. That he, Lord of a nation that had been at war with the Earth Kingdom, was more Toph’s family than they could ever be. The part of him that dealt with counselors all day wanted to list all of Toph’s achievements during the war. Force them to see everything their helpless, blind little girl had done, as if that would open their eyes when they had been so willfully blind to what was right in front of them. His fingers itched to pick up the calligraphy brush and wield it as a weapon. 

He had to admit, if only in the privacy of his own mind, that family might still be a bit of a sore subject.

He rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. If Toph hadn’t been able to get her parents to see and accept her for who she truly was, nothing Zuko said would change their minds. There was only one thing Zuko could do that would actually help and that was to provide authenticity. 

He carefully selected a fresh scroll, one with thick cream paper and the most formal of embellishments. This was another lesson learned from his Uncle, the fancier the paper the more seriously people took the message.

_To Lord and Lady Bai Fong  
of the Earth Kingdom,_

_Greetings to you both. I hope this missive finds you in good health._

(Zuko did sincerely hope that. He still had not heard the full story of Aang and Toph’s flight from the Bai Fong estate, only that Toph had been her usual … _exuberant_ self.)

_I am pleased to inform you that your daughter Toph Bai Fong, Hero of the 100 Years War, was married to Avatar Aang in a private ceremony held at the palace of the Fire Nation. As a long time friend and former traveling companion of your daughter, I was honored to host the ceremony._

_It is regrettable that your Lordship and Lady were unable to attend. I wish to assure you all proper protocols were observed. The Fire Sage who performed the ceremony is a scholar of the old traditions and was able to perform a pre-war marriage rite, one that calls upon the authority of the Avatar and all four nations. This should allay any concerns you may have regarding the legality of your daughter’s marriage in the Earth Kingdom or any other nation she and the Avatar may travel to. I am certain the Earth Kingdom’s representative, Ambassador Wen, will be happy to address any further questions you may have._

_Toph and Avatar Aang have understandably requested privacy while they celebrate their new status and have already departed for an undisclosed location. Before she left, Toph asked me to forward a letter to you, which you will find enclosed with this missive._

_Finally, I wish to express my most sincere congratulations on this happy occasion._

_By my hand and seal,  
Fire Lord Zuko  
of the Fire Nation _

He sat back and looked at the stamped seal of the Fire Lord next to his personal signature, allowing time for the ink to dry. The ancient carved seal passed down from Fire Lord to Fire Lord was deceptively simple, but it lent an impressive weight. Toph’s parents could and probably would argue, but there was nothing more they could do. Despite the deception involved, the marriage was as official and above board as it was possible to be. They had never been able to control Toph, but now they no longer had any legal or social obligation to do so. He wondered if that would change anything for them. Allow them the freedom to see her as herself and not as their burden. The cynic in him suspected it wouldn’t change anything except their ability to wash their hands of her. Still, stranger things had happened.

He took Toph’s scroll and rolled his own around it, securing the bundle for travel via messenger hawk.

Katara was already seated at the head table when Zuko entered for dinner the next evening. He smiled at her as he took his seat and squeezed her hand under the table. She smiled and squeezed back. 

Most of the court was gathered, still buzzing with rumors of the events of the past few days. Ambassador Wen looked perfectly composed in his elaborate robes but a bit of cobweb caught in his hair betrayed that he was still attempting to track down the Avatar. Zuko almost felt sorry for him.

As soon as he was settled in his chair, the meal began, servants bringing out one course after another. Zuko focused on his food, letting Katara carry the conversation at the head table. Tonight the Admiral of the Fire Navy dined with them. Katara handled most of the business to do with the ports and shipping routes and would have more to discuss with the Admiral anyway.

Zuko timed his announcement carefully, raising to speak while most of the court were still burdened with the vestiges of the last course. “We have joyous news to share with the Fire Court. The Avatar has entrusted us with the formal announcement of his marriage to Toph Bei Fong, hero of the 100 Years War. The ceremony was held in the private gardens of the Fire Palace and the Avatar chose us, The Fire Nation Royal Family and Sokka of the Water Tribe to witness this union. While the Avatar will be available in the case of an emergency, Aang and Toph have requested privacy while they celebrate their nuptials. I am certain everyone here will respect their wishes.” Zuko nodded to the head servant and in moments everyone had a champagne flute in hand. “A toast, to Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong! May they have many happy years together.” Zuko drank and the court followed his lead.

He held out his hand and Katara took it. allowing him to help her stand. He took her arm and led her to the private door behind the head table. He gave the two guards on either side of the door a significant glance and they both nodded. 

Zuko and Katara had just made it through the door when he heard Ambassador Wen’s voice behind him.

“Fire Lord Zuko, wait!”

Zuko kept walking, leaving the murmur of the guards behind as they blocked the Ambassador from following.

“You’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later,” Katara said.

“Oh, I intend to. This,” he gestured back at the crowded hall, “was not the right time. I’ll speak to him tomorrow. Besides, delaying him gave me time to send a message to the Earth King and receive a reply.”

From Katara’s raised eyebrow, his smirk was perhaps a bit too smug.

“The Earth King was very helpful in confirming certain suspicions I had.”

Understanding lightened Katara’s face. “It’s like that is it?”

Zuko hummed agreement. 

“Well. Hopefully The Earth King will have Ambassador Wen dealt with before his party next week.” 

“From his letter, he was taking the situation as seriously as I hoped he would. And the sooner he has it settled the sooner he can focus on turning his party into a formal celebration of the Avatar’s marriage.”

“Poor Aang and Toph, no matter what they do there is going to be a big deal made of this.”

“They know, I warned Aang before they left.” He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “Now, let’s not worry about Aang or the ambassador anymore tonight.” 

Zuko spent over an hour reviewing reports and messages. Already he had a large stack of congratulations to pass on to Aang when he returned. He drained his cup of tea and poured another. Straightening his robes, he pulled the cord that would signal the guard outside to let his visitor in. 

Ambassador Wen entered. He moved with his usual grace and dignity, however every line of his body was stiff with rage. “Fire Lord Zuko, I demand an explanation. You deliberately withheld vital information regarding the Avatar and allowed him to abscond with an Earth Kingdom citizen against her parents’ wishes. These actions could severely damage the treaty between our nations.” 

Zuko waited, letting Wen’s bluster wind down. “May I remind you, Ambassador, that you specifically did not ask for information about the Avatar, only described the physical appearance of the alleged culprit.” Zuko continued as the ambassador spluttered. “I would like clarification, the event Toph Bei Fong was supposedly kidnapped from was?”

“It was a party in honor of her birthday. I fail to see what that has to do with anything.”

“Yes. It was her 16th birthday to be exact. Toph’s parents claim she was kidnapped, however they are no longer her legal guardians. As of the stroke of midnight of her birthday, she is legally an adult. I spoke with Toph personally. She made it very clear she left her parents’ house of her own free will. Therefore, despite her parents’ claims, no crime took place.” Zuko leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the look on the Ambassador's face as he digested this.

“I mean no disrespect, Fire Lord, however I cannot see how you can have the jurisdiction to determine if a crime occurred when it pertains to Earth Kingdom citizens and happened in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh, didn’t I mention? After you first approached me, I wrote to the Earth King. He was also concerned by your handling of the situation and gave me his permission to investigate.” Zuko gave that a moment to sink in. “Including permission to search your quarters.”

Wen’s face went white. Zuko pulled a scroll and pouch from his robes and tossed them on the desk. The cord holding the pouch closed was loose and several coins spilled out, ringing loudly as they hit the desk. “You are correct that I am no expert in Earth Kingdom law. What is the penalty for a government official who accepts bribes?” Zuko let the silence stretch. He didn’t expect an answer. 

“Your duty as a representative of the Earth Kingdom is to all of its citizens, not just the ones who line your pocket. Yet you abused your authority here and sought to have Toph forcibly returned to her parents, violating her rights.”

“She may be of age but she is still young and with her disability -” Zuko’s snort cut him off. He rallied and quickly continued, “I was concerned for her safety.” 

“You really thought the Avatar, the Avatar of all people, would harm anyone who didn’t deserve it, let alone one of his companions who helped him win the war?” Zuko picked up the scroll. “Let’s try again. Toph’s father clearly states that he wants her contained and returned to him no matter what her wishes are. That is holding a citizen of your country against her will and delivering her to someone who no longer has any legal claim to her. All of which you were fully aware of. You took the side of Toph’s father because he has wealth and influence, denying Toph her rights. You think because she is young, or a girl or blind that she cannot make her own decisions. You do her a disservice and show your own ignorance. Did you think the reports of Toph’s actions during the war were exaggerations? Did you look at her and decide, despite all testimonies to the contrary, that she couldn’t possibly have done what they said?”

“The Avatar would naturally want to honor his earthbending teacher, but-”

“But nothing. Those tales are no exaggeration. I have seen Toph’s combat skill in action and I assure you, no one makes her do anything she doesn't want to do.”

“Still, she has a duty to her family.” Wen was grasping for an explanation, his years as a courtier convincing him there must be a way to talk himself out of this.

“Ah yes, duty to family, to do exactly what they say and conform yourself to their expectations without any independent thought of your own. Do you truly believe that is a duty children owe their parents?”

Wen looked at the son of Ozai and bowed his head. “No, Fire Lord.” 

“Parents do not always know what is best for their children nor do they always put their children’s welfare before their own desire for power. Denying their agency while claiming it’s for their own good is a hollow justification.” 

Wen’s mouth opened and closed, no more excuses tumbling from his lips. Zuko felt more aware of the scar on his face then he had in years and he suspected Wen was also belatedly remembering the stories of the old Fire Lord and his children. 

“You are hereby stripped of the rank and privileges of ambassador. You will be escorted back to the Earth Kingdom where the Earth King will decide your punishment.” 

Zuko pulled the signal cord and 2 guards entered. “Escort former ambassador Wen to his quarters and oversee the packing of his personal belongings. Then escort him to the Earth Kingdom ship docked in the harbor. It sets sail in two hours. He is not to be in contact with anyone until he is turned over to the captain of the ship. Captain Huang has orders from the Earth King to bring the former ambassador directly to Ba SIng Se.” 

The two guards stepped up, flanking Wen on either side and took hold of his arms. He sagged between them, their grip doing more to keep him upright then to prevent him from doing something stupid. Zuko watched as the last of the fight left him. 

They had almost reached the door when Zuko spoke again. “Wen, you have a choice. You can let this destroy you or you can learn from it.” After a long moment of stillness Wen bowed his head. The guards escorted him out.

_~Two Years Later~_  
Toph slid off Appa’s back. It felt good to have the solid earth under her feet again despite the far too familiar landscape. They approached the main gates of the estate.

Aang stopped short. She could feel his weight shift as he turned to her. “We don’t have to do this you know. We could turn around right now and just take off, go anywhere you want to go. You don’t have to do this for them, they don’t deserve it. I mean, first they locked you up in that tower, then when you tried to reach out to them they sent you that horrible letter, then nothing for two years and now this!” Aang waved at the closed gates. He was really warming up to full rant mode.

“I know, Twinkletoes.” She bopped him on the head. “Trust me I haven’t forgotten and I sure as hell haven’t forgiven them, but,” she sighed, “They’re still my parents. No matter how many times they try to lock me up and control me or how far I run away, we can’t change that. They are part of where I come from. But they can’t hurt me anymore. I have a real family that I can trust and they can’t touch that. So if they suddenly want to throw me a birthday dinner after two years of complete silence, well, I won’t slam the door in their face. I’m not expecting much and maybe they’ll just mess it up again, but if they really are trying to make it up to me then I’ll at least give them a chance. I can afford to do that.” 

“Wow, you know Toph, that is a really mature attitude, I’m proud of you.” She could hear the warmth and surprise in his voice.

Toph grinned. ”And if they try anything funny, we start taking down the walls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is finally complete. I wrote most of this story in the hiatus between season 2 and 3, put it down for years as life happened and I didn't have time or energy for writing then slowly picked at it for a few more years before finally buckling down and getting the last of it finished and edited this year. I never gave up on it though and I am so happy to finally have it complete and out in the world. I am so glad so many of you share my love for found family Toph and Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Fade to black sex between Zuko/Katara  
> minor ableism from OC  
> Brief, non-graphic discussion of sex
> 
> Note: Toph and Aang are 16, Katara is 18 and Zuko is 20. Based on in universe information, I am using 16 as the age of consent. 
> 
> Please see series notes about continuity with canon.


End file.
